Kane County, Illinois
Kane County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. In 2000, the population of the county was 404,119. The U.S. Census Bureau population for 2010 is 515,269. Its county seat is Geneva, and its largest city is Aurora. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.31%) is land and (or 0.69%) is water. Its largest cities are situated along the Fox River. Major highways Adjacent counties * McHenry County (north) * Cook County and DuPage County (east) * Will County (southeast) * Kendall County (south) * DeKalb County (west) History Kane County was formed out of LaSalle County in 1836. The County was named in honor of Elias Kane, United States Senator from Illinois, and the first Secretary of State of Illinois. File:Kane County Illinois 1836.png|Kane County from the time of its creation to 1837, when DeKalb County was split off File:Kane County Illinois 1837.png|Kane County between 1837 and 1841 File:Kane County Illinois 1841.png|Kane County in 1841, reduced to its present size Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 404,119 people, 133,901 households, and 101,496 families residing in the county. The population density was 776 people per square mile (300/km²). There were 138,998 housing units at an average density of 267 per square mile (103/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.27% White, 5.76% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 1.81% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 10.61% from other races, and 2.21% from two or more races. 23.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.1% were of German, 8.7% Irish, 5.5% Polish, 5.5% Italian and 5.2% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 75.1% spoke English and 21.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 133,901 households out of which 41.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.20% were non-families. 19.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.43. In the county, the population was spread out with 30.30% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 31.90% from 25 to 44, 20.40% from 45 to 64, and 8.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 101.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $59,351, and the median income for a family was $66,558. Males had a median income of $45,787 versus $30,013 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,315. About 6.60% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line. Townships * Aurora Township * Batavia Township * Big Rock Township * Blackberry Township * Burlington Township * Campton Township * Dundee Township * Elgin Township * Geneva Township * Hampshire Township * Kaneville Township * Plato Township * Rutland Township * St. Charles Township * Sugar Grove Township * Virgil Township Cities and towns *Algonquin - partly in McHenry County *Aurora - partly in DuPage County, Kendall County and Will County *Barrington Hills *Bartlett - mostly in DuPage and Cook counties, very small part in Kane County *Batavia - very small section in DuPage County *Big Rock *Burlington *Campton Hills *Carpentersville *East Dundee - very small parcel on eastern boundary in Cook County *Elburn *Elgin - partly in Cook County *Geneva *Gilberts *Hampshire *Hoffman Estates - primarily in Cook County, very small parcel in Kane County *Huntley - partly in McHenry County *Kaneville *Lily Lake *Maple Park -- partly in DeKalb County, Illinois *Montgomery - partly in Kendall County *North Aurora *Pingree Grove *St. Charles - very small section in DuPage County *Sleepy Hollow *South Elgin *Sugar Grove *Virgil *Wayne - partly in DuPage County *West Dundee Unincorporated communities *Allens Corners *La Fox *Mooseheart *Plato Center *Starks, Illinois *Wasco See also * Aurora Municipal Airport (Illinois) * Aurora University * Central DuPage Hospital, serving Kane County * Delnor Hospital * Elgin Community College * Fabyan Windmill * Fermilab * Fox River * Golden Corridor * Great Western Trail * Illinois Prairie Path * IL-25 * IL-31 * IL-38 * IL-47 * IL-56 * IL-64 * Illinois Technology and Research Corridor *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kane County, Illinois * I-88 * I-90 * Judson University * Metra * National-Louis University * Pace * Prairie Parkway * Provena Mercy Medical Center * Provena Saint Joseph Hospital * Rush-Copley Medical Center * Sherman Hospital * US-20 * US-30 * US-34 * Weston, Kane County, Illinois * Waubonsee Community College Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Geneva have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Notes References * External links * Kane County Website * Kane County Yellowpages * KANE COUNTY OFFICE of EMERGENCY MANAGEMENT * Kane County Sheriff Department Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Kane County, Illinois Category:Established in 1836 Category:Chicago metropolitan area